Jake Morgan: Ace Attorney
by Aleph Loyahl
Summary: Mini spin-off de la historia escrita por IVth, Ian Goodman: Ace Attorney. Relata los hechos que llevan a Jake Morgan a entrar al bufete de abogados de Marvin Grossberg, desde cómo consiguió su título de Abogado hasta el primer momento en el que conoce a Ian Goodman.
1. Una vida feliz

Fecha y horas desconocidas  
Tribunal del Estado

Mi respiración es agitada, la fuerza con la que mi puño golpeó la mesa hizo que me doliera un poco la mano… - (No… esto no puede estar pasando… es imposible…) – Pensé en mis adentros mientras que con furia miraba a aquel despiadado fiscal, su calva brillaba tanto como la del juez del caso, haciendo juego con esos lentes cuadrados que evitaban el contacto directo con sus ojos. Dirigí la mirada a mi cliente, el cual se encontraba mirando al piso con unos ojos sin vida… su largo cabello cubría la mayor parte de su rostro pero no lo suficiente para no notar una fina gota que se deslizaba por su mejilla… ¿Acaso se habrá resignado? …..

\- Algunos meses antes -

15 de junio del 2010  
10:30 a.m.  
Universidad de Derecho del Estado.

Un largo suspiro de aburrimiento y fastidio se escuchó salir de mi boca, mientras mi cuerpo se dejaba caer sobre el pasto de uno de los jardines del campus, mis brazos sostuvieron mi cabeza antes de que esta impactara en el suelo, quedando completamente recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados intentando conciliar un poco de sueño… - Vaya día… - Mencione a mí mismo en voz alta sin la más mínima preocupación por que alguien ajeno me escuchara.

Y que lo digas, los últimos días han sido agotadores – Escuche decir a una voz femenina, abrí mis ojos con pereza y gire mi cabeza para ver a la chica que se sentaba al lado mío; portando un ligero pantalón azul marino y una camisa para dama celeste, con su pelo corto que le llegaba a los hombros suelto al aire, y esos ojos tan penetrantes que podían hacer hablar a cualquier testigo en menos de un segundo.

Me senté sobre el mismo sitio en el que estaba anteriormente recostado para quedar a su lado, volteando a verla sin hacer gran alboroto por su llegada – Ah, Melissa, a que se debe el honor para que la futura gran fiscal del distrito… ¿Visite a este humilde abogado? – Mencione algo burlón, cerrando un ojo mientras la miraba de reojo con el otro.

En realidad, su nombre es Melissa Balek, estudia para convertirse en Fiscal en el mismo campus que yo; La gran Universidad de Derecho del Estado, la cual, está afiliada con el departamento de estudios policiacos y forenses, lo cual convierte al campus completo en un hogar para futuros detectives, investigadores forenses, fuerzas policiacas, fiscales, jueces y por supuesto, abogados.

Lo de siempre, trayéndote el almuerzo – Respondió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, tomando un emparedado de su bolso y partiéndolo a la mitad, ofreciéndomelo cariñosamente con la mano, al cual yo tome rápidamente y le di un gran mordisco con una sonrisa inmensa

Gracias, sin duda habría muerto ya de hambre hace un año de no ser por ti – Le comente después de pasar el primer mordisco del emparedado, pero justo antes de poder dar el segundo, un balón de futbol americano me impactó de lleno en la frente, haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo nuevamente.

¡OYE MORGAN! ¡Pasa el Balón! – Grito un corpulento sujeto corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, era alto y fornido, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vistiendo una chaqueta deportiva con los colores de su facultad, el típico deportista universitario y razón de muchas malas experiencias en mi vida universitaria… Dean Eastfield

Me levante de golpe hasta estar de pie completamente, furioso mirando en dirección al grandulón y futuro detective que se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía con su carrera hacia nosotros… pero justo antes de poder hablar, Melissa igualmente se puso de pie, pero se desvió un poco para tomar el balón con un pañuelo y metiéndolo a una gran bolsa de plástico.

¡Oye Balek! ¡Ese balón es mío! – Volvió a vociferar el enorme sujeto mientras seguía caminando hacia acá, pero Melissa le detuvo alzando su dedo índice y moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de negativa – Ya no… ahora es una prueba fundamental para un caso – Terminó diciendo antes de guardar el balón ya envuelto en su bolso.

… Bah, como quieran, iré a pedir otro – Dijo mientras que se daba vuelta y se dirigía al salón de deportes… Fue increíble… Melissa había hecho lo que yo no pude en todo el tiempo que estuve en la Universidad… había callado a Dean y tan solo con unas pocas palabras y una mirada fría como el hielo mismo…

El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes, y de hecho, muy normal, volvimos a nuestras respectivas clases, algunos juicios ensayados, la hora de la comida, la salida… todo parecía tranquilo y normal. Llegue a mi departamento, me prepare tranquilamente la cena, y me fui a dormir, esperando que el día siguiente fuera tan común como todos los anteriores… pero no podía haber estado más equivocado.


	2. El inicio del fin

16 de Junio del 2010  
8:30 a.m.  
Casa temporal de Jake Morgan

La perfección materializada en un paisaje… me podía a ver a mi mismo sumergido en un inmenso mar de gaseosa helada sabor cola, nadando y tomando al mismo tiempo, saliendo repentinamente por bocanadas de aire para seguir con mi glotonería causada por la carbonatada bebida… mientras que en la realidad, un furioso reloj digital masacraba su bocina con el molesto sonido de la alarma despertadora. Poco a poco dentro del maravilloso sueño escuchaba más y más la alarma, y como si una cuerda me jalase fuera del mar, fui despertando de aquel paraíso gaseoso.

Un movimiento molesto de mi brazo para poder accionar el botón de descanso basto para que por fin se callara el asesino de mis sueños, girando mi cabeza lentamente para alcanzar a ver la hora… cosa que hizo que diera un súbito salto de la cama y de manera frenética comenzara a buscar mi ropa.

-¡No otra vez!- exclamé preocupado mientras a toda velocidad abotonaba mi camisa, sin darme cuenta que el orden de los botones había sido alterado por una sección que me salte.

No le di importancia pues en realidad nunca lo noté, baje rápidamente del segundo piso y tomando solo una manzana del frutero salí a la calle montándome en mi bicicleta para dirigirme a la facultad.

16 de Junio del 2010  
9:00 a.m.  
Universidad de derecho del Estado.

Casi sin aliento por pedalear lo más rápido que pude, llegue a la entrada del campus cambiando rápidamente mi motivo de preocupación; pues se encontraba repleta de reporteros y oficiales de policía.

Me apresure al llegar a la caseta de control de entrada y mostré mi identificación de alumno, se me permitió el paso y me apresure a dejar encadenada mi bicicleta en uno de los rieles especiales para los ciclistas.

Me dirigí con paso veloz a una muchedumbre que estaba reunida alrededor de la estatua de nuestro amado fundador, la cual por cierto se encontraba de lo más normal… con excepción de que no tenía cabeza… buen toque debo admitir… aunque claro, hacer tal acto de vandalismo en una facultad que venera por mucho a su fundador, llevaría muchas consecuencias e incluso podría recaer en cargos penales.

Los flashes de las cámaras de los periódicos no cesaban, reporteras muy hermosas buscaban alguien que pudiera darles información como hienas buscando un trozo de carne, hasta que por fortuna una de las más hermosas de todas se acercó muy decidida a donde yo me encontraba, abalanzándose sobre mí con su micrófono como estoque.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirnos si sabe algo sobre lo que sucedió con la estatua del Licenciado Yeremiah Bright?- Preguntó enérgicamente poniendo su micrófono frente a mi boca

Tras aclararme la garganta y poner mi voz más masculina para dar una buena impresión a la reportera, tome aire dispuesto a hablar… pero me detuvieron justo antes de poder si quiera articular una palabra

-Este joven ni siquiera es capaz de llegar a tiempo, no creo que pueda darles información sobre el fundador de la universidad- Dijo una voz femenina que se posicionaba a mi lado, era mi gran amiga melisa que llegó con su mirada más fría que la gaseosa de mis sueños, echando a perder por completo la imagen que quería darle a la reportera… la cual al escuchar eso se fue tan rápido de ahí que ni siquiera pude ver la expresión en su cara…

-Oye… gracias, no es como si quisiera tener novia por alguna vez en la vida o nada parecido…- Dije algo molesto volteando a verla… tan arreglada y casual como siempre

-No hay de que… me lo agradecerás de verdad algún día, tarado…- Menciono mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado algo molesta.

-Si tú lo dices… por cierto. ¿Qué le paso a la estatua?... ¿Ya tienen a algún sospechoso?- Dije ahora volteando a ver de nueva cuenta la muchedumbre.

-No sé más de lo que tú sabes… desde que llegue ya estaba así, todos cuando fueron llegando se fueron reuniendo aquí…-

No hubo respuesta de mi parte, intente entrecerrar los ojos para alcanzar a ver mejor pero no había diferencia alguna. Hasta que por fin se pudo ver como el grupo que rodeaba la estatua se despejaba gracias a los maestros del apartado policial junto con varios detectives que comenzaban a acordonar la zona, dándonos la indicación de que nos fuéramos a nuestras respectivas clases o actividades.

16 de Junio del 2010  
10:30 a.m.  
Universidad de derecho del Estado.

La mera imagen de la estatua decapitada seguía rondando mi mente, y más al ver como acordonaban el área con esa cinta amarilla tan característica de la policía; la presencia de tal objeto indicaba que se estaba llevando a cabo una investigación profesional y que se tendría a un sospechoso pronto. Probablemente los estudiantes para detective estarían ayudando, "les servirá de práctica profesional" pensé… pues no había visto a Dean en las dos horas que llevaba en el campus, no me podía quejar de la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente, pero era sin dudas inquietante.

-Tierra a Jake… tierra a Jake- Escuche venir de Melissa que sin haberme dado cuenta se había sentado al lado mío, pasando la mitad de un emparedado frente a mi cara como todos los días… pero en esta ocasión lo tome de manera desganada y lo puse sobre mis piernas, no como cuando se lo arrebataba de una mordida salvaje lo cual era costumbre de día a día.

-… ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy… desmotivado por decirlo de alguna manera, no me digas que sigues molesto por lo de la reportera- Preguntó ella mirándome primero con algo de preocupación, pero luego intentado burlarse de mi con una sonrisa pícara.

-No es eso… es sobre el tema de la estatua… digo… estamos a nada de graduarnos y emprender la vida profesional, si alguien de nuestra generación hizo eso como despedida… probablemente lo expulsen… o peor- Mencione antes de darle una suave mordida al emparedado.

-¿Por qué te intriga tanto?-

-Por algo estudio para ser abogado Mel… no me gustan las injusticias… y como en todo lo que me han enseñado mis profesores… algo aquí no está bien, lo presiento-

-Siento que… le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto- Dijo ella mientras hacia lo menester con su mitad del almuerzo

-Probablemente… no lo sabré hasta que no se revele la verdad de este caso, por cierto… ¿Has visto a Dean?- Pregunte girándome a ella, tal vez si él estuviera involucrado en la investigación, podría sacarme de algunas dudas.

Pero la respuesta no vino por parte de Melissa, si no que fue respondida por un grupo grande de reporteros y camarógrafos acercándose de manera apresurada a la entrada del lobby principal, en donde un par de policías llevaban esposado a lo que creía era el acusado principal.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y le indique a Melissa que me siguiera, comencé a correr sin saber si me había hecho caso o no, apresurándome para poder ver la cara del acusado; pero en realidad… hubiera preferido quedarme tranquilo como me lo recomendaba Melissa, pues de lo poco que alcance a ver entre los flashes de las cámaras y los empujones de carne humana que había rodeándolo… estaba Dean Eastfield esposado y siendo acompañado de dos oficiales de la policía.

El golpe de sorpresa fue demasiado como para dejarme ahí inmóvil mientras se lo llevaban, la avalancha humana se fue tras de él dejándome ahí solo, totalmente confundido intentando buscar alguna explicación.

-No lo entiendo…- Dijo Melissa acercándose a mí de manera calmada.

-Ni yo… porque- Pero fui interrumpido por ella.

-No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? Digo… desde que tengo memoria de este lugar, siempre te atosigaba ese matón…- En este momento Melissa uso el mismo tono frio como el hielo que siempre usaba en los juicios ensayados de practica…

-No conoceré bien a Dean pero si se algo… No es capaz de hacer algo TAN estúpido…- Respondí volteando a verla

-Tal vez pensó que sería una manera graciosa de despedirse de este lugar… ¿No crees?

-Lo dudo… Dean es un idiota… pero no es tan idiota- Dije dándome media vuelta y comenzar a caminar con determinación

-O…¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Melissa al ver mi reacción.

-Tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones…


	3. ¡Hola, primer cliente!

16 de junio del 2010  
6:30 p.m.  
Centro de detención Juvenil de la Universidad de derecho del Estado

La tarde se había esfumado por completo, entre hablar con potenciales testigos e investigar la escena del "crimen" ya habían pasado alrededor de ocho horas completas. Me había dedicado completamente a entender lo más que pudiera la situación, y para mi fortuna, había hablado con algunos altos directivos de la Universidad; llegando así a un acuerdo un tanto peculiar…

Ahora solo faltaba atar un cabo suelto, y justo por eso estaba a la espera enfrente de aquella gigante pieza de vidrio que divida al cuarto de visitas por la mitad.

-Qué lugar más tétrico… Aunque supongo que debería irme acostumbrando- Dije en voz baja antes de observar como la puerta del otro extremo se abría lentamente, pasando por aquel umbral el joven de cabellera rubia que había sido acusado; estaba siendo escoltando por un par de guardias de seguridad del campus, los cuales al sentarlo frente a mi le quitaron las esposas que ya habían marcado sus muñecas por la presión puestas en ellas y procedieron a retirarse. Por su parte, Dean se limitó a darme una mirada orgullosa, levantando su barbilla

-Adelante Morgan, búrlate… sé que me lo tengo merecido- Menciono girando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos para evitar el contacto visual, curiosamente logre distinguir su voz algo quebradiza, como su le costara articular palabra alguna… ¿Habrá estado llorando acaso?... En su tiempo hubiera pagado lo que fuera para ver esa escena, pero por ahora tocaba comportarse

-No vengo a burlarme Dean, quiero preguntarte algo- Termine diciendo mientras buscaba un papel en mi portafolio

-Ya he dicho todo lo que sé, no entiendo que más podrías querer tu escuchar- Dijo recuperando un poco el tono de voz con molestia que le caracterizaba, era como si siempre tuviera que ser agresivo con lo que salía de su boca

-Tan solo limítate a responderme, si es que quieres encontrar al verdadero culpable de esto- Terminé mientras sacaba una hoja de formulario y la ponía sobre la mesa para que Dean pudiera verla

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo al percatarse de la hoja

-Te lo diré después de que me respondas… Dime… ¿Tú lo hiciste?- Al articular esas palabras, mis ojos se posaron firmemente sobre los de él

-Ya he dicho mil y un veces que no fui yo… pero entiendo que no me crean-

Tan solo me limite a guardar silencio y seguir con mi mirada en su dirección, no dije ni una sola palabra, pero mi rostro era lo demasiado serio como para que entendiera que estaba esperando una respuesta más acorde a la pregunta; lo cual él se terminó percatando, y tragando un poco de saliva me regreso la mirada

-No… no fui yo…- Dijo con un tono de voz firme y confiado, no como su anterior respuesta que iba cargada de fatiga

Me tome un momento para analizar su respuesta, soltando un suspiro de alivio seguido con una sonrisa -Ese es el Dean que necesitaba ver, le pediré a un guarda que te pase este documento y un bolígrafo- Levante la mano en señal de saludo a uno de los guardias, para que pudieran ir por el papel y entregárselo a Dean

-¡E-Espera! Ni siquiera me has dicho que esta pasado…- Reaccionó algo alterado

-Oh… no es nada, simplemente convencí al alto mando de la universidad que se te juzgue aquí mismo, y que los que estamos por graduarnos pudiéramos participar en el juicio activamente. Les pareció una idea brillante, por cierto- Mencione algo orgulloso por lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo

-Entonces… ese papel es-

-Una solicitud formal para que yo te defienda, obviamente- Le interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

-…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tomarías la molestia? Después de todo lo que yo te he-

-Basta- Le volví a interrumpir… era genial poder hacerlo, la verdad -Créeme, eso ya no importa, al final seguimos siendo compañeros en esta institución, además… No puedo dejar que alguien inocente pague por los crímenes de otros, por eso me volví abogado- Le respondí dando una sonrisa confiada. El simplemente regreso la sonrisa y tomo el bolígrafo que le ofreció el guardia, firmando así la petición.

-Eso sería todo por hoy, te veré mañana- Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y le ofrecía una mirada más a mi primer cliente formal

-De acuerdo… señor abogado- Terminó diciendo antes de levantarse y entregar el documento al guardia, despidiéndose con la mano y regresando por la puerta por la que había entrado.

16 de junio del 2010  
9:30 p.m.  
Casa temporal de Jake Morgan

Y ahí me encontraba yo, organizando todo mi papeleo e información sobre las pruebas reunidas hasta ahora, junto con las copias de los testimonios que podrían ayudarme en el caso; hasta que me di cuenta de una cruda realidad, por lo cual tuve que hacer una pausa para sentarme en la orilla de la cama.

De manera literal, al siguiente día me enfrentaría a mi primer juicio de una manera profesional, incluso si era dentro de la misma institución… Estaría cargando con la vida de mi cliente… laboral por lo menos… sobre mis hombros, y un veredicto de culpabilidad no podía ser aceptado.

Me eche sobre la cama un instante para digerirlo, la presión comenzaba a hacerse presente sobre mis hombros, pero no iba a dejar que me detuviera, fuera lo que fuera… lo enfrentaría mañana, y saldría victorioso junto a Dean, al fin podría alardearle a Melissa que había logrado algo extraordinario… O por lo menos eso pensaba en ese momento…


	4. Una bella mentira

17 de junio del 2010  
9:50 a.m.  
Tribunal General de la Universidad de derecho del Estado

- _Gh… manos sudadas… garganta seca… el cuello de la camisa me aprieta… De acuerdo, sí, estoy nervioso_ \- Pensé mientras que intentaba mantener la conciencia estando a 10 minutos de entrar a mi primera participación semi-oficial dentro del sistema judicial…

-¡MORGAN!- Se escuchó un grito enérgico proveniente de mi cliente, Dean Eastfiel, el cual se encontraba entrando por la sala general

-Todo el mundo está reunido, hay demasiada gente importante de la universidad, incluso veo gente de bufetes de abogados en las gradas… ¿Estás seguro que puedes con esto?- Todo iba bien dentro de los límites de mi nerviosismo… hasta que hablo Dean…

-Eh… Claro, no te preocupes, yo me encargo ( _Preocúpate… y mucho…)_ \- Le respondí intentando mantener una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras que por dentro daba una respuesta totalmente contraria…

17 de junio del 2010  
10:00 a.m.  
Tribunal General de la Universidad de derecho del Estado

Todo el mundo se encontraba ya reunido en el tribunal, había desde altos mandos de la Universidad de sus respectivas carreras, abogados de renombre, incluso el Fiscal general se encontraba en las gradas… un público algo duro para un simple novato como yo; que ya me encontraba en el banquillo de la defensa, sintiendo todas esas miradas cargadas de experiencia sobre mí… ¿Alguna vez han deseado ser invisibles? Porque justo así me sentía…

Los susurros que se escuchaban de parte del público cesaron en cuanto el director de la universidad entro al Tribunal, sentándose en la silla del Juez. Dato curioso es que nuestro director fue por mucho tiempo uno de los jueces más duros en los tribunales…

- _Bueno… esto no se puede poner peor… ¿Verdad?_ \- Si, si podía, y lo hizo…

La última persona en entrar al tribunal, fue la encargada de la acusación, una joven mujer vistiendo una falda a las rodillas de color azul celeste, con unos tacones que resonaban por todo el lugar, una camisa formal que hacia juego con la falda, llevando su cabello recogido con una simple liga y un maquillaje muy ligero solo por la formalidad.

Por mi parte, al verla entrar me quede congelado en mi lugar, los nervios empezaron a correr desde la base de mi cintura hasta el cuello y de regreso… hasta ese momento me sentía preparado para enfrentar a cualquier estudiante de Fiscal que me pudiera imaginar… y solo había una excepción a la regla; la cual justamente estaba sentada en el banquillo de la acusación. Mi gran rival, amiga desde que tenía memoria escolar en ese instituto, proveedora de sagrados alimentos y sobretodo, el motivo más grande que tenía para superarme a mí mismo; Melissa Balek

En cambio, Melissa simplemente me dirigió una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa característica que solo veía cuando estaba conmigo, solo para fulminarla y regresar a ese semblante tan frio y helado que le daba a todos los demás…

Mi mente comenzó a maquinar maneras de salir huyendo del lugar, no quería tener que enfrentarla y menos si Dean era el acusado en cuestión, pero tres martilleos seguidos provenientes del juez me hicieron regresar al mundo real.

-Bien, si ya todos estamos en la sala; procedo a abrir el juicio contra Dean Eastfield. El tribunal entra en sesión. ¿Se encuentra el acusado en esta sala?- Dijo con una voz tranquila sin siquiera bajar la mirada

En ese momento, el joven de cabellera rubia se puso de pie y afirmo en voz alta, procediendo a sentarse sobre el banquillo de los acusados

-La acusación se encuentra lista, su señoría.- Mencionó Melissa, con un tono de voz tan helado que incluso pude sentir el frio en mis mejillas

-¿Y la defensa?- Dijo volteando a verme -¿Se encuentra la defensa lista para iniciar?-

-¿E-eh? ¡Ah! S-si su señoría… La defensa se encuentra preparada y dispuesta a demostrar la inocencia del acusado ( _… Genial inicio…)_ -

-En ese caso, la acusación puede proceder a su alegato inicial- Dijo el director mientras se ponía algo cómodo desde su silla

-El acusado es Dean Eastfield, un estudiante para Detective en la Universidad de Derecho Estatal, se le acusa de vandalismo mal intencionado contra las instalaciones de la facultad y manchar el orgullo de esta institución… La acusación se propone a demostrar la culpabilidad del acusado mediante testimonios y pruebas concluyentes- Su voz resonaba en todo el tribunal dado al fantasmal silencio que había, mientras que Dean se encontraba completamente sereno en su asiento… ¿Estaba confiado?... ¿Confiaba en mí? Porque yo no podría decir lo mismo en estos momentos…

-La acusación llama a su primer testigo… un estudiante de detective forense que se había quedado hasta tarde el mismo día de los hechos- Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que un joven muy delgado, con unos enormes frenillos en sus dientes y vistiendo una camisa de cuadros completamente fajada a sus jeans; subiera al estrado.

-Testigo… nombre y profesión-

-B-B-Bryan Mc'Gourdy, e-e-estudiante de último año de Detective Forense- Su voz era tan temblorosa como una gelatina, aunque no podía culparle… si yo fuera el testigo de Melissa no podría ni hablar…

-Señor Mc'Gourdy… por favor cuente a este tribunal todo lo que recuerde de ese acontecimiento-

-¡E-e-está bien!- Llegaba incluso a ser algo cómico escucharlo hablar de esa manera…

-Recuerdo que yo iba saliendo del laboratorio… me había quedado hasta tarde para hacer unos análisis pendientes de nuestro equipo. Cuando de pronto… ¡LO VI! ¡Vi al acusado montado en una escalera serruchando la cabeza de nuestro amado fundador! Me dispuse a decirle un par de cosas… pero recordé que los atletas de la escuela suelen ser muy agresivos… por lo que mejor me fui del lugar- Terminó de decir algo nervioso… como si una fiera fuera a saltar de entre la nada a atacarle al cuello por lo que acababa de decir…

- _Ok… empezamos mal… se puso peor_ \- El sudor se había hecho presente ya en mi frente… el testimonio era sólido y directo, y al no tener experiencia… me sería muy difícil debatirlo… ¿En que estaba pensando cuando me propuse a hacer esto?

-Señor Morgan… puede proceder con su interrogatorio- Dijo el director, el cual me veía con muy mala cara… como si yo fuera el acusado en cuestión.

-¡S-si! De acuerdo su señoría ( _¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer ahora?... La vista se me nubla…_ )- Pensé mientras intentaba mantenerme consiente en el tribunal… estaba intentando recordar cómo llevar a cabo un interrogatorio… pero mi mente estaba muy difusa en ese momento…

-Señor Mc'Gourdy… ¿Cómo es que esta tan seguro que la persona que vio era mi cliente?- Le dije algo preocupado por su respuesta…

-¡AH! Eso… pues… yo… ehmm… porque… ¡Vi su chaqueta del equipo de football americano! Con su nombre grabado en la espalda… Si eso es…-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Grite casi por impulso, ese grito había salido solo y ahora todo el mundo fijaba su vista en mi… yo solo quería que la tierra se apiadara y abriera un hueco en donde meter la cabeza…

-En ese caso, usted dice que si yo me pongo la chaqueta del acusado… ¿Automáticamente paso a ser Dean Eastfield?- Dije intentando desviar todas las miradas a otro lugar… no soportaba la presión.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Señor Morgan?- Pregunto el juez algo extrañado por el camino que había tomado el interrogatorio…

-Lo que quiero decir su señoría… es que cualquiera pudo haber tomado la chaqueta de mi cliente y ponérsela en los momentos del crimen, ¡Para ocultar su identidad!- Lo que paso después fue que apunte directamente con mi dedo índice hacia el testigo, el cual dio un pequeño salto del asiento y se inclinó un poco hacia la dirección a Melissa… este chico era más asustadizo que el gato de mi vecina…

-¡PROTESTO!- Se escuchó ese temible grito que por lo menos yo esperaba que no apareciera…

-Señor Morgan… ¿Debo recordarle que las huellas dactilares del acusado se encontraron en el mango de la sierra utilizada en cuestión?- Su mirada seguía siendo fría y algo escalofriante… pero tenía razón… no recordaba ese detalle, me tomo por sorpresa no recordar algo tan importante y no pude evitar mostrar una cara de asombro ante tal hecho… aunque fuera solo por un segundo…

-La acusación desea presentar la sierra en cuestión como evidencia- A lo que el alguacil le paso la sierra metida en una bolsa de plástico transparente al juez, el cual la inspecciono rápidamente y la dejo en su escritorio.

-Prueba aceptada, ¿Ya están listos los análisis forenses de la sierra?- Miro al guardia el cual afirmo y le paso una hoja de papel con todos los detalles de los análisis, entregándole de paso una copia a Melissa y una más a mi…

"Sierra de dentadura de 30 cm, restos de cobre y estaño en la dentadura con uso reciente, dos tipos de huella encontradas en el mango.  
Huellas dactilares de la mano izquierda: Dean Eastfield.  
Huellas no identificadas: Posiblemente de un guante de hule"

-( _Todo parece en orden… espera un segundo… ¿DOS tipos de huellas?... Mano izquierda… Bingo…_ )- La victoria podía sentirla en el aire… pero, aun así, sabía que no sería tan fácil enfrentándome a Melissa… pero qué más da… es todo o nada… 

-¡PROTESTO!-


	5. La fiscal de hielo

17 de junio del 2010  
10:15 a.m.  
Tribunal general de la Universidad de Derecho del Estado

-¡PROTESTO!- Ese grito fue liberador, ahora entendía porque muchos abogados lo hacían, era como descargar toda la presión del momento en una bala y dispararla desde tu dedo a quien le apuntaras, que en este caso había sido a la misma Melissa

-La defensa desea señalar un punto importante en el análisis; El cual es que se encontraron dos tipos de huellas distintas en el objeto utilizado para decapitar a la estatua, las primeras son de la mano izquierda de mi cliente, pero, sin embargo, las otras son de alguien utilizando un guante de hule- Dije dejando caer el documento sobre mi escritorio y miraba de manera confiada a Melissa

-¿A dónde pretende llegar con eso, señor Morgan?- Pregunto el director, algo extrañado

-Oh… es simple. Mi cliente es diestro… - Terminé de decir con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras observaba como una mueca de molestia se presentaba en la reina de hielo sentada en el banquillo de la acusación – Y como todos sabemos, manejar una herramienta, especialmente algo que requiera un nivel de habilidad considerable como una sierra, con la mano no dominante… pues… puede llegar a ser algo difícil-

-Concuerdo con el señor Morgan, una vez cuando yo estaba- Pero la voz del director fue interrumpida por un grito en la sala

-¡PROTESTO!- Gritó enfurecida Melissa -La defensa está intentando manipular los datos para desviarnos del tema principal. En primer lugar, el acusado pudo haber usado la sierra solo con un guante en su mano derecha-

-¡PROTESTO! ¿Por qué alguien que está cometiendo un delito haría algo tan estúpido como solo usar un guante?-

-¡Es irrelevante, una coincidencia quizá!- Grito de regreso, la reina de hielo comenzaba a sentir un poco el calor de la situación. Por mi parte, me relaje un poco y cruce mis brazos mientras que la mirada confiada y mi sonrisa seguían presentes

-En otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo… pero ahora se nos han presentado dos coincidencias consecutivas. Primero esta, que el supuesto avistamiento de mi cliente se base simplemente en su chaqueta deportiva… y ahora que se encuentren sus huellas junto a las de un guante de hule…- En realidad, no sabía de donde había sacado la confianza para hablar tan fluidamente… pero al parecer estaba funcionando, Melissa se encontraba algo nerviosa mostrando cierta frustración en su rostro

-Señor Morgan, comprendo su postura y estoy de acuerdo que son demasiadas coincidencias para ser verdad, ¿Pero qué es lo que nos intenta decir exactamente?- Dijo el director mientras me miraba ansioso por la respuesta

-Es fácil su señoría… lo que quiero decir…- En ese instante golpee la mesa con mis manos y aclare un poco mi garganta, era mi momento de brillar -Es que alguien le puso una trampa a mi cliente… ¡Para inculparlo del crimen!- La sala se salió de control de nuevo, murmullos, platicas, uno que otro insulto a mi persona… nada fuera de lo normal, pero ceso cuando el juez golpeo con su martillo de nuevo pidiendo orden

-¡PROTESTO!- De nuevo venia Melissa al ataque… -Si es verdad que alguien le quiso poner a su cliente una trampa… Señor Morgan, ¿Sería tan amable de esclarecer al tribunal con la identidad del verdadero criminal?- Su semblante era diferente, se veía molesta y desesperada… supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de que estuve haciendo mis deberes…

-Lamentablemente, aun no puedo hacerlo- Dije manteniéndome firme en mi posición

-En ese caso… todo lo que ha dicho son teorías sin funda-

-Pero lo descubriré con mi siguiente petición- La interrumpí antes de que terminara de hablar…

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo ella algo sorprendida y con un tono de molestia

-¡Testigo! Por favor denos su testimonio de nuevo

-¿Y-Yo?- Pregunto cómo gato asustado… de nuevo

-Así es… por favor, relátenos si vio algo inusual durante su estadía en el laboratorio- Dije llevando mi mano derecha a mi barbilla, poniendo la punta de mi dedo pulgar debajo de ella y mi dedo índice en horizontal sobre mi pulgar

-D-De acuerdo… Como ya les mencioné, estuve hasta tarde por unos análisis pendientes de mi equipo de trabajo, en el laboratorio no había nada inusual, todo estaba impecable… ¡Como siempre! El cesto de basura lleno de los materiales usados lo comprueba…- Al decir eso, su pecho se inflo un poco demostrando orgullo de su área de trabajo

-¿Puede decirnos el momento exacto de su permanencia en el laboratorio?- Pregunte con la misma pose

-Estuve aproximadamente desde las 7 p.m. hasta las 9:30 p.m-

-¿Sabe si algún otro equipo o alguien más estuvo en el laboratorio, antes que usted?-

-Creo recordar que el ultimo equipo desocupo el laboratorio a las 4:30 pm… Siempre reviso los registros de quienes ocupan el aula- Dijo de nuevo, algo confiado… supongo que hablar de su rama le daba confianza. Pero aquí lo importante, es que me acababa de abrir el camino para proseguir

-Interesante- Mencione volviendo a cruzar los brazos y dando de nuevo mi cara de confianza ante Melissa, la cual por cierto había recuperado un poco el helado rubor de sus mejillas

-Deja de dar vueltas sin sentido, este interrogatorio no nos está llevando a ningún sitio, pequeño- Y ahora había vuelto a ser la misma Melissa que siempre vi en todos los juicios ensayados… empezando a meterse en la cabeza de su oponente. Creo que hace falta decir que odio con todo mi ser cuando me dice así…

-Oh… pero el testigo acaba de revelar un dato crucial en este interrogatorio…- Dije intentando no exaltarme por las palabras de la fiscal

-Creo que no le entiendo, señor Morgan… ¿Qué es lo que revelo el testigo?- Preguntó algo confundido el juez

-Ilumínanos por favor- Replicó ella, bajando para poner sus codos sobre la mesa y mirarme con ese rostro burlón

-Bien… Su señoría, tengo una pregunta referente al horario de limpieza de las aulas… ¿A qué hora son los turnos de recolección de basura?-

-Oh, por fin alguien se da cuenta de la necesidad impetuosa que, desde que soy director, he querido llevar acabo… Mantener las instalaciones limpias para mis queridos alumnos- Por un momento pude ver como discretamente se limpiaba una lagrima que recorría su mejilla… No era para tanto en realidad…

-…- Me limite a no responder en lo absoluto, simplemente mirarlo de mala manera hasta obtener la respuesta que necesitaba

-Volviendo al tema… los intendentes pasan a recolectar la basura todos los días, tres veces al día… En la mañana a las 7:00 am, a medio día a las 12:00 pm, y en la tarde a las 6:00 pm- Mencionó recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Y… ahí esta- Volví a mirar a Melissa

-Creo que lo único que es evidente… es que no estás listo para este tipo de presión, pequeño- La voz de la fiscal era fría y despiadada, tendría que borrarle esa sonrisa esculpida en el hielo que era su cara…

-¿No ves la clara contradicción que se presenta? Dios… creo que la que debe de plantearse si esta lista, eres tu… Reina de Hielo ( _Cuando acabe el juicio… seguramente seré hombre muerto. Pero valió la pena_ )- Pensé mientras miraba como un fuego asesino empezaba a salir de los ojos de mi buena amiga

-Si es tan clara… ¡¿Por qué no la señalas?! ¡Novato pretensioso!- Gritó algo furiosa, creo que le había dolido lo que le dije… Una ligera risa se escuchó en mi cabeza

-Tendré que hacerlo- Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del banquillo de la defensa y me dirigía al centro del tribunal, para quedar justo al lado del testigo -Verán, como ya lo ha dicho Su Señoría, hay un servicio de recolección de basura diario a las 6:00 pm… Lo cual es algo extraño, ya que el señor Mc'Gourdy acaba de afirmar, que cuando él llegó al laboratorio a las 7:00 pm…- Tomé un poco de aire y me aclaré la garganta para lanzar el ataque -¡El bote de basura del aula estaba lleno! Eso significa que alguien estuvo en el laboratorio entre seis y siete de la tarde…- Dije mientras apuntaba a Melissa… pero no había la reacción que yo esperaba, ni de ella ni del público. Tan solo se quedaron ahí, en silencio… podía sentir las miradas de confusión sobre mí de nuevo… ¿Qué hice mal? Debe ser la camisa… si… debe ser eso…

-Esta broma está empezando a cansarme… Es tan simple de deducir que dejare que tú lo hagas…- Venia la bola de nieve directo a mi cara… otra vez

-¿E-eh?... – Dije con una mirada de pena mientras intentaba descifrar lo que quería decir.

-Vamos, no será tan difícil Jake… ¿Quiénes suelen utilizar el laboratorio?- Había vuelto a reposar sus codos sobre el escritorio de la acusación, mientras que con una sonrisa me hacía aquella pregunta y con su dedo jugaba un poco con un flequillo de su cabello que se había soltado

-… Los estudiantes de forense…- Respondí de nuevo intentando evitar toda la pena posible… sin victoria alguna, por supuesto

-Y… ¿Los estudiantes de forense… que hacen normalmente cuando terminan su trabajo?-

-… Desechar el material utilizado…- Ya no podía más, agache la cabeza y comenzó a regresar al banquillo de la defensa, esperando inútilmente tropezar con mi propio pie y causarme un trauma cerebral por la caída… obviamente sin éxito alguno, como todo lo que había intentado hasta ahora.

-Buen chico… Creo que con eso queda más que claro que no est- Pero sorpresivamente, un grito la interrumpió a medio insulto

-¡UN MOMENTO!-


	6. Verdades Dolorosas

17 de junio del 2010  
11:20 a.m.  
Tribunal general de la Universidad de Derecho del Estado  
Sala de acusados

-¡UN MOMENTO!- Para sorpresa de todos, venia del testigo, Bryan Mc'Gelatina… digo, Mc'Gourdy -¡El abogado tiene razón! ¡No debería haber basura a esa hora!- De una manera literal, la ultima persona que esperaba que me ayudara en una situación así, era el, y por las expresiones de todo el mundo, no era el único…

-¡Testigo! ¡¿Qué son estas tonterías?!- La que peor se lo tomo fue Melissa… ya que solo basto eso para que de nuevo atemorizara al testigo…

-¡L-Lo digo en serio!- Reafirmo intentando hacerle frente a la temible reina helada… se había ganado una hamburguesa de mi parte

-Testigo, por favor explique a esta corte lo que intenta decir- Mencionó ahora el director, que seguía algo impactado por lo que acababa de pasar

-¡S-Si! ¡Su S-Señoría!- Terminó tragando un poco de saliva mientras se inclinaba en dirección mía, ahora a la que más le temía era a Melissa… ¿Y cómo culparlo?... Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento la fiscal se le lanzaría encima… -Verán… el registro de uso del laboratorio es obligatorio… por lo que nadie que no se registre y use las instalaciones se llevaría una sanción académica-

-¿Y cómo se supone que podrían corroborar los datos en la hoja de registro?- La primera bola de hielo había sido lanzada…

-Es fácil… el comité de estudios del departamento forense instalo una cámara espía para verificar los datos…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Testigo! ¡¿Por qué no me había informado de esto?!- Algo de lo que Melissa no estaba enterada… Ya lo tengo… estoy soñando…

-¡Guardia! Que traigan esa cinta de vigilancia al tribunal inmediatamente- Ordenó el director, a lo cual el guardia que estaba en la entrada afirmo y salió rápidamente de la sala

Había algo extraño, la mirada de Melissa se notaba un tanto nerviosa, no era la típica actitud suya con la que pudiera enfriar mi bebida de todas las mañanas… ¿Tanto le atemorizaba perder?

-Mientras se obtiene la cinta, el tribunal se tomará un receso de 15 minutos… se levanta la sesión- Y con un martillazo, todo el mundo se puso de pie y empezó a balbucear de nuevo, yo por mi lado me limite a salir hacia la sala de acusados junto con Dean, a tomar un respiro de todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento.

17 de junio del 2010  
11:30 a.m.  
Tribunal general de la Universidad de Derecho del Estado  
Sala de acusados

Y ahí me encontraba de nuevo junto con Dean, que se encontraba ansioso por la intensidad de lo último que había acontecido en el juicio. Por mi parte, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo y mis manos cubriendo desde mis ojos hasta el final de mi frente.

-O-oye Morgan… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?- Preguntó Dean sacándome de mi transe

-Tu eres el detective… tu dímelo- Dije sin quitar las palmas de mis manos de mi cara

-Todo esto es muy confuso…- Agrego antes de sentarse a mi lado en el sillón

-Vaya… un pequeño abogado estrella está llorando…- Se pudo escuchar provenir de la entrada de la sala, en la cual se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel morena y cabello negro, largo y muy desmarañado; vestía por su parte un juego de pantalón café y camisa de mangas largas roja, con una corbata negra perfectamente atada a su cuello y un chaleco color piel con rayas grises

Al percatarme de su presencia, rápidamente quité mis manos de mi cara y me senté en una posición correcta, pues dado a la iluminación de la sala, el distintivo de letrado que colgaba de su chaleco dio un brillo para hacerse relucir.

-Es un malentendido… no estaba llo-

-No hay de que avergonzarse… todos somos humanos y mostramos esas debilidades de vez en cuando- Me interrumpió para dar esas palabras mientras entraba a la sala, acercándose a mi dirección

-Pero te daré un consejo… novato. No puedes llorar aún… Un abogado solo llora cuando todo ha terminado- Terminó diciendo al unísono que de su chaleco sacaba una tarjeta de presentación que me acerco lentamente. Al tomarla la puse entre mis dedos y leí su contenido… "Buffete de Abogados Grossberg"

-Cuando el juicio haya terminado y tu hayas recibido tu distintivo de letrado; ven a la oficina y con un buen café, hablaremos de negocios- Dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección por donde había venido, pero se volvió a detener en la entrada para dirigir unas palabras mas

-Una cosa más… el juicio de verdad acaba de empezar. Y la verdad, aunque sea dolorosa… siempre debe salir a la luz, por el bien de nuestros clientes. Suerte, te estaré observando- Y así, como llego se había esfumado, dejándome solo con más preguntas que respuestas.

-…¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Dean, igual de confundido a como yo estaba

-No tengo idea… pero no pensemos en ello, hay que irse preparando, el juicio está a punto de reanudarse…- Comenté al levantarme de golpe del sillón y ponerme de nuevo mi saco, empezando a caminar rumbo a la sala principal.

17 de junio del 2010  
11:45 a.m.  
Tribunal general de la Universidad de Derecho del Estado

-Se reanuda la sesión. Guardia, ¿La cinta de vigilancia está preparada?- Preguntó el director después de haber golpeado tres veces su molesto martillo

-¡Si! ¡Su Señoría!- Al decir esto, el guardia puso la cinta sobre la mesa de pruebas y regreso a su lugar habitual

-Perfecto, procedamos a ver su contenido- Y como decreto, Melissa tomo la cinta y de muy mala gana la coloco en un reproductor de video, encendiendo la pantalla y presionando el botón para que empezara a proyectar las imágenes.

En la cinta se podía observar la hora en la esquina inferior izquierda, empezó desde las 6:00 p.m. cuando se pudo ver al intendente retirar la basura como se había estipulado, posteriormente la cinta avanzo de manera rápida hasta que marcaba las 6:24, en donde la puerta del laboratorio se había abierto dejando ver una silueta femenina, muy conocida por todos los presentes… Era mi gran amiga, Melissa, que se había colado para tomar algunos materiales del lugar y retirarse rápidamente. Posterior a eso, la cinta volvió a avanzar hasta marcar las 6:54, cuando se pudo ver de nuevo a Melissa en el monitor tirando los materiales que había sacado anteriormente y retirándose del lugar.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se igualaría al de un cementerio en cuanto terminó la cinta de video… el primero en hablar fue el juez

-…¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Señorita Balek!- Por primera vez en toda mi vida, había visto que alguien le gritara enfurecido a Melissa… aun que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, en mi mente se había empezado a formular una dolorosa hipótesis, que de ser cierta… las últimas palabras de aquel extraño individuo empezarían a cobrar sentido.

-Puedo explicarlo, Su Señoría- Mencionó ella total y completamente calmada desde el banquillo de la acusación -Ese día, un colega mío, estudiante para forense, tenía que hacer una tarea que estaba pendiente, pero por motivos personales no pudo ir personalmente por los materiales; por lo cual me pidió de favor que le llevara algunas cosas del laboratorio- Terminó diciendo con ese tono de voz frio y calmado

-Me parece algo muy extraño dada la situación… ¿La defensa desea proceder de alguna manera?- Ahora su mirada se había dirigido de nuevo hacia mí.

-( _Por favor… que me esté equivocando…_ ) Por ahora… la defensa no tiene preguntas acerca de la cinta de video. Pero si tengo una petición

-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó el juez

-Deseo llamar a declarar a una persona que podría esclarecer todo este misterio de una vez por todas. La defensa llama a declarar, al acusado. Dean Eastfield- Mi tono de voz ahora era mucho más serio, pero no dejaba de mostrar confianza en mis palabras. Pude observar entre el público a aquel sujeto que me había dado la tarjeta de presentación, el cual simplemente me veía con una sonrisa algo confiada en su cara… lo cual me daba un muy mal presentimiento.

-Vaya… esto es inusual… normalmente la defensa no llama a declarar a su propio cliente… Fiscal, ¿Tiene alguna objeción?- Ahora poso su mirada sobre Melissa, que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

-… No hay objeciones, Su Señoría-

-En ese caso, que el acusado suba al estrado, escucharemos su testimonio- Y con un martillazo, Dean se levantó de su lugar y camino al estrado.

Sabía muy bien que, llegados a este punto, no había marcha atrás, el juicio se desenvolvería de una manera muy bizarra e inesperada, por lo menos para mí… Pero como dijo aquel abogado… "La verdad, aunque sea dolorosa… siempre debe salir a la luz, por el bien de nuestros clientes". Palabras que poco a poco iban tomando sentido, aunque no quisiera aceptarlas.


End file.
